magifandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuryuu Ren
Hakuryuu Ren is the Kou Empire's fourth Prince. Hakuryuu is a Dungeon Capturer and the owner of the Djinn, Zagan. Appearance Hakuryuu is short, with blue hair and wears a long drab that shows his royalty. His eyes are two different shades of blue. He always carries around his spear, and has a large burn scar on the left side of his face. He has a prosthetic arm. Personality He has a serious personality and worries over little things. He has an inferiority complex. Because of Hakuei taking over his mother’s position, he treasures her a lot as she is his one and only last kin. History In the past, there was a large fire, where most of his family was killed. This was when he received his scar. Plot Kouga Arc Hakuryuu is training, when Judal comes to him. Judal tries to get Hakuryuu to go Dungeon Diving, like his sister, Hakuei. After pushing him away, Hakuryuu is not seen for a long time afterwards. Sindria Arc Hakuryuu is sent to train with Sinbad in Sindria by the Kou Empire's Emperor. He is on a boat with his sister Kougyoku Ren, on the way to Sindria. Abilities Royal Spear Training : Hakuryuu is an extremely strong and talented spear user. At a very young age, Hakuryuu was trained in Royal Spear Handling. Magoi Control : He was also taught the ability to entrust his Ki (Magoi) into his spear by training with the Yanbara Tribe, thus making it strong enough to pierce something even Morgiana's kicks couldn't damage. He has also learned how to Combine his magoi manipulation with Zagans powers. Djinn Ryuu's_spear.jpg|Hakuryuu's Spear zevin2.jpg|Hakuryuu's with Zagan's power zevin1.jpg|Zaug Mobarzo That guy.jpg|Hakuryuu's method of Djinn Equip R6.jpg|Hakuryuu firing off his monsters (Saug Aluazura) R7.jpg|Hakuryuu using his spear like a arrow Hakuryuu's Djinn is Zagan. He uses his Djinn to control earth (plants). It awakens the power of plants from any thing the metal vessel touches. After losing his left arm to Isnan he uses the replacement artificial arm to fight by turning it into vines and trees he uses it like a tentacle whip projectile. He is also able to create a small wood dragon out of the arm. Zaug Mobarzo ''(Fallen Dragon Wooden Lotus Shock)'' : This attack originates from his artificial arm, it releases several wooden projectile dragons able to bite an opponent. ''Combination move: '' It was combination between Zagan’s power and Hakuryuu's magoi manipulation ability. Zagan can only manipulate the plants that are in contact with his metal vessel, by sending Zagan’s magic inside of the plant seeds thanks to his magoi manipulation ability he's able to manipulate the plant as long as the magoi he sent inside of the seed doesn’t run out. Metal Vessel Hakuryuu's Metal Vessel is a long spear, which he always carries around. Zagan is only able to control the plants that is touching the metal vessel. Djinn Equip Hakuryuu is able to perform a half body Djinn Equip complete with his weapon. In this form, he is able to equip exactly half of his body, with the right side being normal and the left side being that of his Djinn. Once he has equipped half of his body with zagan’s power, he became a being more close to a djinn and his abilities are not limited only to controlling plants his metal vessel has touched anymore, the djinn of life Zagan, not only controls plants but also several other creatures he can even send his magoi to the microscopic fungus that exists in the atmosphere make them grow, making them into his servants. These monsters are very similar to the ones in Zagan (Dungeon). These monsters come out every time he swings his weapon. These monsters are very acidic and can easily melt Aladdin's Bolg. ''Saug Aluazura (Manipulated life bow):'' He can also fire his monsters off by holiding his spear like a bow and arrow, firing off multiple monsters at once. Djinn Weapon Equip After compressing Zagan's powers around his spear he summons a two sided spear with a pointed tip on each. Image Gallery Hakuryuu Ren/Image Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kou Empire Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Ren